


Я подарю вам наслаждение, мой Лорд!

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Если нельзя, но очень хочется, то можно. Особенно если у тебя... хмм... "справка".





	Я подарю вам наслаждение, мой Лорд!

– Что все это значит? – Лорд старался говорить спокойно и холодно, не допуская ни ноток удивления (хоть и поразился, насколько легко Белле удалось выбить у него палочку, а затем и привязать зачем-то к кровати), ни страха, который поневоле заползал в остаток души при одном взгляде на ее вдохновенное, счастливое лицо.  
  
– Мой Ло-орд! – Белла склонилась к нему, кончики растрепанных волос неприятно пощекотали лицо. – Доверьтесь мне, я подарю вам такое наслаждение, о котором вы даже не мечтали!  
  
«Она чокнутая! Совсем свихнулась!» – в панике думал Лорд, пытаясь вырваться. Тщетно: магические наручники охватывали запястья настолько плотно, что кисти немели. Разведенными в стороны ногами тоже было невозможно пошевелить. «Нет, не может быть! Она не посмеет!»  
  
Конечно, не посмеет, даже волноваться незачем. Как бы ни мечтала Белла однажды оказаться в его постели, но ради этой прихоти обезоружить его, Лорда Волдеморта, привязать к кровати и… Интересно, кстати, что она будет делать?  
– Немедленно отпусти меня!  
– Потом, мой повелитель… Потом, позже…  
– Но как тебе удалось?!  
– Справиться с вами? О-о, пусть это будет наш с Олливандером маленький секрет! Как много интересного порой люди рассказывают! Главное – правильный подход, правда?  
  
Правильный подход?! Тот, который она таковым считала, вызывал дрожь даже у Грейбека. Но черт с ним, старым палочником! Как она посмела его, его-о!  
Мерлин, и как он упустил момент, когда эта «самая преданная сторонница» окончательно тронулась? Как мог так ошибиться?!  
  
Впрочем, сейчас было не до рассуждений: надо было как угодно уговорить Беллу его отпустить. До чего та может дойти, если ей дать волю, было хорошо видно на примере Лонгботтомов. А он, в отличие от них, даже умереть не сможет, так и будет навечно заперт в какой-нибудь клетке. Хорошо еще, если Поттер и компания не догадаются за деньги показывать то, что осталось от самого могущественного волшебника столетия!  
  
Белла тем временем взмахнула палочкой, и края его мантии начали расходиться. Медленно-медленно, по дюйму обнажая сперва тощие бледные лодыжки, потом костлявые колени с кривоватой выступающей чашечкой. И бедра, настолько белые и гладкие, что казались светящимися. Когда прохладный воздух коснулся паха – безволосого, со сморщенными поджатыми яичками и коротким, не больше дюйма, рудиментом члена, Лорд был готов выть от стыда и унижения.  
Белле же этого было мало: еще взмах палочки, и матово-белый потолок с золотыми узорами по углам превратился в зеркальный.  
  
– Вы так прекрасны, мой Лорд! – прошептала она. – Взгляните! Умоляю вас, посмотрите!  
Он послушно – если уж не получилось защититься от сумасшедшей, то лучше с ней не спорить – поднял глаза. Увидел себя, и чуть не затошнило: он никогда не любил это тело, хоть и относился к нему, как к хорошему, исправному инструменту. А мысль о том, что эта белесая (а сейчас, распятая на кровати, еще и похожая на полуразделанного флобберчервя) плоть способна вызвать чье-то вожделение, была отвратительна.  
– О-о, как я мечтала об этом! – взвыла Белла и уничтожила его мантию полностью. – Смотрите, повелитель! – указала она на потолок. – Вот самое прекрасное зрелище в мире!  
Она дрожащей рукой провела по его груди, чуть задела сосок. Странно: одновременно и гадко, и захотелось, чтобы длинный острый ноготь снова прошелся там.  
  
А ладонь уже спускалась ниже, ниже, к ногам… Вот она накрыла пах…  
  
Ногти!!!  
Хоть Лорд и посмеивался над тем, как трясутся остальные мужчины над своим достоинством (у некоторых – единственным), хоть и не придавал значения болтавшемуся между ног огрызку, но внутренности свернуло, сморозило одним комком страха. Инстинктивного, мужского страха – чуть ли не последнего, что в нем осталось от слабого, подверженного влиянию глупых «чувств» человека.  
Вот сомкнутся острые, как шипы, алые когти, брызнет из-под них темная кровь, оставляя дорожки на бедрах, впитываясь в простыню…  
Но Белла только равнодушно-ласково погладила совсем скукожившиеся яйца, скользнула пальцами по члену:  
– Какой хорошенький! – Наклонилась, почти касаясь губами: – Мы обязательно поиграем с тобой, малыш!  
«Малыш», казалось, старался поглубже спрятаться в кожной складке вокруг головки. Лорд его понимал: если б мог, он бы целиком туда залез. И запечатал вход всеми известными заклинаниями. Кстати, о «входе»… Нет, по крайней мере хоть это женщине недоступно, хоть с этой стороны он в безопасности!  
  
Да и вообще, к чему волноваться: ладно бы это тело было слабым, как у всех остальных людей! Но оно, пусть и лишенное обычной привлекательности, было на диво функционально. Даже «Круциатус» почти не ощущался. Серьезного ущерба Белла ему не нанесет, а с мелким он справится… А уж что ждет забывшую свое место помощницу… об этом позже, и пусть эти мысли станут чуть ли не самыми приятны…  
  
Задумался и не заметил, как в руке у Беллы появился тонкий хлыст.  
– А-а! – крик вырвался больше от неожиданности, хотя боль он тоже почувствовал.  
  
Грудь пересекла яркая розовая полоска. Лорд зачарованно смотрел, как она темнеет, наливаясь кровью. Еще удар – и вторая полоса легла в дюйме от первой.  
  
Белла хихикнула, обошла вокруг кровати, любуясь содеянным.  
– Красное на белом… Это удивительно, верно, мой повелитель?  
«Дура психованная!» – хотел он сказать, но снова взглянул на потолок и зачарованно застыл: алые полосы на белой коже действительно завораживали.  
  
– Чистый лист прекрасен, он начало всему… – продолжила меж тем Белла. – Но только когда на нем появляются строчки, в них рождается магия…  
Встала между раздвинутых ног, еще взмах, еще полоса… На груди, пересекая две предыдущие… Ф-фу, а он уже испугался!  
  
Снова удар, и все тяжелей сдерживать рвущийся наружу крик. Мерлин, но почему так больно? Ему же это не страшно, он же…  
  
Белла рассмеялась, легко, как нашедший красивую игрушку ребенок:  
– Смотрите, мой Лорд! Клеточки! Такие милые, забавные клеточки! Мерлин, мы ведь можем играть в «Крестики-нолики»! Вам выбирать, кем быть!  
  
– А если я не стану?  
– Тогда придется мне, повелитель. Но не волнуйтесь – я всегда готова помочь. Вы же верите в меня, мой Лорд?! Вы всегда в меня верили! И я никогда не подводила вас!!!  
  
– Крестик… – обреченно прошептал он. Интересно, чем она собирается писать – никакого чернильного прибора в комнате не было. Ответ он узнал… вернее, увидел, в ту же секунду: из складок плаща она достала небольшой кинжал. Тонкое лезвие, в перламутровой ручке каплями крови отражаются яркие ногти.  
  
– Ваш ход, повелитель!  
– В ц-центре.  
Губы будто заледенели, не слушались.  
– Кре-естик, крестик, хочу двести, – запела бессмыслицу Белла. Казалось, только слегка коснулась груди острым лезвием, но в клеточке, оставленной ударами хлыста, появился крестообразный порез. Кровь медленно проступала, собиралась в капли… Вот одна из них стала слишком тяжелой, заструилась, щекоча бок. Белла быстро нагнулась и слизнула ее, утробно заурчала, будто довольная кошка. – Теперь я, повелитель!  
Горячее дыхание на груди и тупая, давящая боль, все сильней и сильней.  
Она подняла голову, отодвинулась, полюбовалась. Лорд тоже взглянул: в левом нижнем углу появился след от укуса – сильного, чуть ли не до крови. Нолик.  
– Но-олик, – подтвердила Белла. – Теперь вы!  
Она что, собирается играть до конца?  
  
– Левый верхний.  
Снова прикосновение кинжала – жгучее и почему-то приятное. Орать больше не хотелось, хотелось раствориться в этих ощущениях, впитать их до конца! Как же давно он ничего, вообще ничего не чувствовал!  
И снова зубы… А занятная получалась картинка.  
  
Его ход…  
Кинжал…  
Укус..  
И снова его очередь.  
  
– Ничья, мой повелитель! Начнем сначала?  
Будто во сне, Лорд кивнул. Впрочем, кнут Белла подняла раньше.  
Удар – ниже, по животу…  
Второй…  
И два поперек.  
  
– Теперь я крестик, повелитель!  
И снова поочередно касание кинжала и зубов…  
  
С удивлением понял, что даже в таком состоянии он еще способен думать, просчитывать ходы.  
– Средний, левый, – и острые зубы снова сжались, ставя очередной нолик, завершая ряд.  
– Вы выиграли, повелитель!!! – завопила она, будто он выиграл не меньше, чем Кубок Хогвартса. Сверкнуло лезвие, прочерчивая глубокую царапину поперек трех следов от укусов, кровь хлынула ручьем. – Мой Лорд победил, он заслужил свой приз!  
  
Приз скрывался у Беллы под мантией. Не дыша, Лорд смотрел, как она один за другим расстегивает крючки, как мантия сползает с плеч, падает к ногам, обнажая плотный черный корсаж, приподнимающий полную грудь (казалось, Белле за пазуху запихали два крупных, ослепительно белых шара) и стягивающий талию, превращая ее в осиную. Черные чулки с широкой полосой кружева сверху, а выше кружева… Не-ет!  
  
– Не-ет!!!  
– Успокойтесь, мой Лорд! Вы же хотите приз!  
– Не хочу!  
– Увы… – Белла улыбнулась, по ее мнению – наверняка «обольстительно», но у Лорда по телу мурашки побежали и снова остро почувствовался каждый порез, каждый след от кнута. Она потеребила страпон, подергала, проверяя, удерживающие его ремни. – Отказаться от приза невозможно!  
  
Белла погрузила пальцы в самый глубокий разрез – тот, которым ознаменовалась его победа. Ну что ж, символично… Коснулась, смазывая кровью, ануса, и тот сразу сжался, сопротивляясь, не желая проникновения.  
– Ну что же ты, милый, расслабься, – шептала она, то один за другим просовывая в него пальцы, то снова вытаскивая их. Острые ногти кололи внутри, но с каждым разом пальцы входили все легче. Унижение и отчаяние стало таким всепоглощающим, что он почти растворился в нем, стал его частью. Перестал быть собой, почти равнодушно наблюдая за телом в зеркальном потолке:  
  
Вот Белла опустилась на колени между его раздвинутых ног.  
Качнулась вперед, проталкивая в анус черный штырь страпона, тело выгнулось, забилось под ней, и это его движение отозвалось в нем острой, почти невыносимой болью. Просто не верилось, что короткий и тонкий резиновый член может так разрывать задницу. Казалось, что в нем не четыре дюйма длины, как было сначала, а куда больше. И что с каждым толчком он разбухает и разбухает.  
– Тебе нравится приз? Нравится мой подарок? – шептала Белла, склоняясь к нему. – Чувствуешь: он растет! И скоро станет большим, огромным, просто огромным!  
  
«Он» уже был огромным, не желал помещаться внутри. Казалось – еще немного, и порвет в клочья все. Или уже порвал? Анус жгло невыносимо: то ли болели царапины от ногтей, то ли игрушечный член не только увеличился до размера слонового, но и отрастил шипы.  
  
– А еще у него есть коготки, – подтвердила она. – Хочешь, покажу?  
Резиновый член с хлюпаньем вышел их его задницы… Или из того, что от нее осталось. Лорд сначала увидел отражение, потом, не поверив, опустил глаза: черное резиновое чудовище не меньше фута в длину колыхалось над его животом. Оно уже ничем не напоминало член, скорей, ощетинившегося ежа… или магловскую плавучую мину, видел такую когда-то давно, в детстве. С колючек капало что-то темное, с красными прожилками. От догадки, что же это такое, его вывернуло прямо на кровать.  
  
Белла щелчком пальцев очистила и простыню, и эту резиновую дрянь.  
– Последний сюрприз, мой Лорд!  
  
Он посмотрел на нее, не видя, почти не различая черт. Белый круг лица, обрамленный черными змейками волос… как на старой картине… гравюре. Женщина, от взгляда которой превращаются в камень. Лорд тоже каменел, жизнь уходила, вытекала капля за каплей. Нет, нет, он же не может умереть! И все же хорошо, что он не видит ее глаз, только рот: кроваво-красные губы шевелятся, произнося заклинание.  
Показалось… нет, все на самом деле: колючий страпон выпустил лапы-отростки, как у растения с таким смешным названием. Ну, будто мямлит кто-то…  
  
– Мой Ло-о-орд! – простонала Белла и вошла, вогнала в него эту штуку одним движением. Кровь мелкими фонтанчиками брызнула на бедра и живот. Прокушенная в попытке сдержать крик губа – пустяк по сравнению со всем этим.  
– Не сдерживайтесь, не надо, – ласково прошептала она. – Если хочется, надо кричать. И тогда оно уйдет.  
  
И он заорал. Вопил, переходя то на визг, то на всхлипы. Вопил, пока не сорвал голос до хрипа. Но оно – что-то темное, страшное, давившее на него с той самой минуты на старом кладбище, когда он осознал себя возродившимся – действительно уходило. Выплескивалось толчками, оставляя вместо себя пустоту.  
  
А потом на него обрушилась тьма.


End file.
